


Betrayal Most Foul

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Is Not Good Here, Darkness rises, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Humor, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to Devil's Bargain, set 3 months later, and written almost 3 months later,  Lena learns of the alliance by Morgan Edge and Alex Danvers





	Betrayal Most Foul

Lena groaned and woke up. Her head hurt like hell. She hadn't felt this bad since that time she got amazingly drunk and almost slipped up and told Kara she knew she was Supergirl.

She blinked a few times to clear the cobwebs, and she looked around. She realized she was tied to a chair. “Oh, wonderful, drugged and kidnapped again.”

“You're not wrong.” Morgan Edge said as he walked up to her.

Lena winced. “For crying out loud, Morgan Edge, have you just given up on being subtle?”   
“Maybe a little.” Morgan Edge grinned. “But no, this was my partner's idea. Take you here, and this is where we'd finally make sure you disappear. She knew the cyanide in the right amount wouldn't kill you. I've been working with her for quite some time, but we both finally decided that it was time to take care of you once and for all.”

“Oh, that's nice, that's real nice.” Lena spoke sarcastically. 

Morgan Edge chuckled. “Oh, you are so going to be floored when you see who I'm working for. But we both know you're dangerous.”

“So, you're going to make me disappear after this big revelation? Seems like a bad cliché.” Lena frowned.

An eerily familiar voice spoke. “I don't know, I'm not much for cliches.”   
Lena's eyes widened as she saw Alex Danvers walk up to Morgan Edge. 

“You've got to be kidding me!” Lena groaned.

“No, Lena, We're not” Alex smiled. “You are simply too much a threat to Kara, so I've decided to take care of the problem you'd cause. With your feelings towards her.”

“I don't think my feelings are a concern here, Alex. No one is going to forgive you for this, you know that.” Lena frowned.

“Oh, true, but no one is going to find out. I feel honestly a bit bad about needing to kill you, Lena, but I just have to take care of you. It's for the safety of everyone. Especially Kara.” Alex spoke.

“Kara is going to put you on the damn moon.” Lena grumbled.

“Maybe.” Alex smirked. “But you'll be dead then.” She pulled out a gun and frowned. “I truly am sorry for all of this, but it must be done this way.

She pointed the gun at Lena. “You may think I'm worse than you, Lena, but I'm not.”   
Lena frowned. “I am reasonably certain you are worse than me, Alex.”   
Alex shook her head. “No, I'm just taking care of a monster.” 

Lena glared at Alex. “I am not a monster.”   
Alex shrugged. “You might not be a monster yet, but I need to take care of this for certain. Besides, I need someone to take the fall.” 

“The fall for what?” Lena asked.  
Alex smiled. “This.” She then turned the gun on Morgan Edge and shot him between the eyes before Morgan Edge could even react. 

The gunshot rang out, and Morgan Edge collapsed dead.  
Alex pointed the gun back at Lena. “You see, killing both of you, takes care of two monsters. One who is already a monster, and the other, someone who will become one.” 

Lena winced. “Killing me is going to be something you can't walk away from. It will change you, and you'll become the monster you think I will.”  
“No, I won't.” Alex shrugged. “To defeat a monster, I had to become a monster.” She put the gun up against Lena's forehead. “Don't worry, if it's any consolation, I understand how much you wanted to tell Kara you love her.”

“She'll never forgive you, never.” Lena spoke.  
“I know.” Alex smiled sadly and pulled the trigger.

Lena expected her life to be over, but her eyes opened to see Kara standing in front of her, holding the bullet that had almost gone into her skull.

“What the hell?” Alex asked. “I made certain there was no way you could tell my plans! How could you have foiled them!?”

Kara frowned. “I'm not an idiot. I always keep an ear out for Lena's voice. Imagine my shock when I heard her talk about you going to kill her.” 

Alex grumbled. “This isn't fair.” 

“Life isn't fair.” Lena chuckled.   
Kara looked at her hands. “I'm really disappointed in you, Alex.”   
“I killed one monster, and as long as I'm alive I'll never stop trying to kill Lena!” Alex growled.

“I'm not going to kill you, Alex. But you are dangerous. For that, I do have to do something mean.” Kara spoke and raised her left hand. She extended her pinkie finger and pushed it against Alex's forehead. To Lena, it looked as simple as a touch, but it hit harder than any blow Alex had felt in her life, and she stumbled backwards.   
She dropped to one knee and groaned, and then completely collapsed to the floor, unconscious.   
Lena winced. “What did you do?” 

“It's a stroke. Non-Lethal, but it will scramble her memories. She won't remember what she's done.” Kara frowned.

“Geez. I trust you Kara, but that's a shock.” Lena frowned.

“A worse surprise than my sister working with Morgan Edge?” Kara spoke and looked at her hands. “I hate using my strength like that. I could kill a person with literally no effort at all. That's a thin line I don't want to walk.” Kara frowned.

Lena took a deep breath. “Free me, and let me give you a hug.” 

Kara grinned, and freed Lena in an instant.  
Lena hugged Kara and said. “I love you, Kara, and I promise you, I will always keep you grounded.”

“Thank you so much, Lena.” Kara smiled.

&^&

Alex groaned as she woke up. “What hit me?”   
“A Bowing 747!” Kara spoke.  
Alex winced. “Ow. My head hurts so much and I know what a hangover mixed with Cocaine withdrawal does to you.”

Kara sighed. “There was a problem, and you were injured, it caused some minor memory loss.”   
“Oh, okay, as long as it's not major memory loss.” Alex groaned and rubbed her head.

Kara smiled. “You'll be okay.” 

Alex nodded. “I hope so.”

&^&

Kara left the room and looked over at J'onn. He looked upset. “I don't blame you for being angry with me, J'onn, but I couldn't let Alex know what she did. She doesn't deserve that hatred.”

“I'm not upset with you. I'm disappointed in Alex. I didn't see this coming. I don't understand. Something like this, it should leave a strong psychic imprint, enough so that even without me actively reading her mind I should have sensed it.” J'onn spoke.

“I just hope everything can get back to normal.” Kara spoke.  
“Perhaps in time. How is Morgan Edge going to be handled?” J'onn asked.

“Lena had an idea.” Kara frowned. “I wish this whole series of events never happened, but there's no way to just turn back the clock here.” Kara groaned.

“I am aware.” J'onn spoke.

“I had to do this, because Alex just couldn't live with herself, knowing she did this. I don't want it to destroy her.” Kara groaned.

J'onn nodded. “I understand, and you are correct, it would. I wish I knew why she did this.” 

“I don't know.” Kara frowned. “It worries me, J'onn. That she thought this was a good option.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just sometimes am better at writing darker stories than lighter cheerful ones.  
> Let me know if you want another part.


End file.
